Donzela Ironia
by Bianca Caroline
Summary: Aquilo que lhe aflige o peito e tenta se estourar dentro dele, porém sem conseguir matá-la. E não se engane que não foi pela falta de forças. Apenas, o pior de tudo, para você vivê-la sentindo-a forte. Road, isto é a dor. • Fanfiction dedicada para Srta Abracadabra;


Um som estridente dos metais flectidos dentro da fechadura, aberto com uma chave velha ornamentada com muitos detalhes, foi ouvido. Road abriu a porta e, se tivesse conhecimento daquilo que se segue a porta, poderia ter dito que foi irônico – sem poder pronunciá-lo, claro, pois lhe doía e assim era a sua ironia.

O que é aquele vermelho repugnante que ousa não coagular, se não o marco de conflito entre o que el que ela sentiu naquele momento asqueroso, uma oposição que entre todas as outras foi a única que a garota desgostou. Dor. Acaso aquele momento fosse com outra pessoa, teria rido e, quem sabe, até lambido o sangue e ele seria doce como seus pirulitos. Doce como seus doces. Contudo o carmesim esparramado no papel de parece rasgado, desbotado e envelhecido, de uma combinação horrorosa entre as cores lilás, púrpura e preta, era o sangue de Allen.

Road era a menina-demônio, era menina-anjo, era a donzela-monstro e tinha um sorriso para cada faceta. Sabia sorrir com pureza, puro divertimento com o infortúnio dos humanos, estes tão inferiores a ela. As lágrimas dela não lhe valiam a misericórdia, estão abaixo dela afinal, como tal as lágrimas deles nem lhe valiam a atenção dada, por mais divertido que fosse assistir. Ah, sim, mas com Allen era tudo muito mais prazeroso. Gostava, ela, de ser a razão para suas dores, seus afetos, suas feridas, seus consolos. O melhor era o de ser a linha tênue da sua sanidade. E agora ele não tem nada, nem sua mente para ser perturbada mais, somente um corpo banhado em carmim jazido ali. Esquecido junto do quarto – e o prédio inteiro – quebrado, deteriorado pelo tempo e o próprio descaso.

Conflitos, oposições, contradições que tanto gostava de ser e de causar. Causar o quê, menina-monstro?

Dor.

Aquilo que lhe aflige o peito e tenta se estourar dentro dele, porém sem conseguir matá-la. E não se engane que não foi pela falta de forças. Apenas, o pior de tudo, para você vivê-la sentindo-a forte. Road, isto é a dor.

D... doo-or... ? Dor, dor, dor, dor, dor, para ela. Dele. Dor!

Um grito se solta ou, ainda, um ribombo foi escutado no meio da turbulência escarlate que é aquele lugar, existência abafada. Sua voz é surda neste momento, ainda que te sobre vitalidade o suficiente para quebrar o que lhe alcance a mão. Uma cadeira que só possuía três pernas parte-se sobre a mesa de mogno, assustando o rato em cima dela. Tempestade. O que fora o móvel principal daquele cômodo tem um dos apoios que os sustentam arrancados, a mesa despenca. Tenta em vão arrancar o castiçal pendendo na parede, puxa-o forte então e arranca o objeto, a cavilha fraca. Tudo é mudo, tudo são trovões. Ela o arremessa para a enorme janela fechada. E aberta. O vidro quebrado permitindo a chuva entrar audaciosa por uma pequena fresca de pontas cortantes. Agora, no entanto, mais estilhaços são feitos com a peça decorativa, sem velas, antes junto ao papel roxo desbotado. Eles voam desorientados, tão afiados, por causa de uma torrente de ventos – aqueles que lhe roubam a voz, sem som, um caco de forma abstrata chega até seus sapatos espadrilha. Ela muda, ele não muda.

Um sussurro. Isso está muito irônico, não é verdade, minha pequena donzela?

Sim.

Por mais monstruosa que fosse seu ser, ela não aproveitaria os restos de outrem. Os restos de Allen despedaçados, sujos, semidecompostos sobre o assoalho. Os restos de Road acabados e completamente dilacerados sem tê-lo, só vê-lo tão sem si mesmo, a essência que ela amava. Só casca. Uma guerra silenciosa no seu corpo branco gelado e oco. Vermelho. Que dor um cadáver pode sentir? Como sádica que é, precisa de um corpo vivo, preenchido com-

Ela. Carmesim e quente.

Ajoelha diante da cabeça. Pega o fragmento próximo, intenção roçando a ponta dos dedos. Penetra com o vidro nas vísceras, procura um órgão vital e afunda. Desmorona centímetros daquele pedaço dele e lhe dirige a cabeça, a qual – a dela – ainda é sustentada pelo pescoço. Uma vontade escapa os lábios, seus dedos encharcados mancham o cabelo alvo e o beija. Sem gosto doce ou amargo, somente um formigamento rubro que lhe dói fundo.

Uma frase. Um sonho não seria tão irônico justo para ti, Road.

•

**post scriptum**: E aí está. Não acredito que consegui escrevê-la, parecia tão surreal a ideia. E eu novamente com algo curto por aqui... Não me culpem, é um vício e uma vontade.

Espero que tenha gostado do seu presente, Tangerina, e me desculpe por ter apagado o "Analepse" que lhe fiz uma vez. Não teria escrito para esse fandom se não fosse para te dedicar a fanfic.

Amor e felicidades amarelas para as reviews -.-v


End file.
